


God of Eden

by DarthImperius



Series: DarthImperius's Plot Bunny stories [4]
Category: Black & White (Lionhead Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthImperius/pseuds/DarthImperius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The threads of fate decreed that a god would be born on that very day, but the event of creation would be parallel to an event of destruction, converging two different destinies. And so, as he becomes adapted to his new role on Eden, it falls on the shoulders of a young and divine Harry to understand where he truly came from, what exactly is his role as a god and how he became one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter franchise and all its characters belongs to J.K. Rowling, while the Black & White franchise belongs to Lionhead Studios.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

_ **Chapter 1 – Born, yet Reborn** _

The void was silent, as it should be.

The vast infinite expanse composed of both nothingness and dark globes which roamed through the primordial sea. It was the absolute law of reality, for everything came from the void, and would return to it in the end. The dust itself, the plants and animals, and even gods, all that lives is destined to die one day. Perhaps some may outlast others, but they will eventually meet their end as well. But from the void of nothingness, the wellspring of creation, also came hope, but only when it is truly needed.

After all, who needs divine guidance and protection in a land of peace and innocence? But then, in the most unexpected of moments, desperation may lead to unforeseen results.

* * *

_Help! Someone help us!_

* * *

And when people pray, a god is always born.

* * *

_Help our child! We call to the heavens! Please, hear us!_

* * *

One able to change eternity…

* * *

Something was wrong, he was sure of that. He remembered a dark vulture and a green light, nothing more than that. Other than the pure darkness that followed. There was also something that changed, but couldn't exactly understand what it was. All of this was very confusing.

But amidst the silence, he could hear strange voices. Almost as if people were…pleading for something. But why was he hearing them? Was he supposed to do something? But what exactly could he do when he wasn't even sure of where, what and who he actually was? Did he even exist, or was all of this a very elaborate illusion? What was the meaning of elaborate anyway? These words came out of nowhere and now he was making sentences without even knowing their significance. Or perhaps this was a mere dream, and if he woke up, then his questions would hopefully be answered.

And so he opened his eyes, seeing for the first time the majesty of eternity, the solid and yet mutable lines of time and space, and the everlasting primordial sea of nothingness. Whatever happened to him was unexplainable, but he felt as if his very own being was being pulled towards something, and the strange voices grew louder. He could see something…a planet…an island…a child in the sea, surrounded by a few sharks. The child was so tiny, almost as if he could grab the boy with his own hand. He reached out, taking the child onto his hands, and placing him next to a panicked couple near the water. Those people…they were humans. For some reason it felt familiar to him.

"You saved our boy!" said the woman, urging him to look at her closely. "Thank you! Thank you for your mercy!"

He watched dumbfounded as the three suddenly prostrated themselves. Why were they doing that? He simply saved the child, nothing more. And as he looked at them, out of nowhere appeared two little figures. One seemed to be an old man with a beard, dressed in a toga and sitting on a cloud, while the other was a flying, red skinned demon-like creature with two little horns.

"Greetings," said the bearded one.

"We're your conscience," continued the demonic one.

"Good," said the white one, pretty much associating himself with that element.

"And evil."

It was rather obvious that the red one was referring to himself.

"Yin and Yang," spoke the white one.

"Black and White," declared the red one. "As part of you we'll guide you through this world."

He looked at them, observing them with confusion.

"You're…part of me?" he asked, the very first words that he ever pronounced. At least that he could remember.

"Of course, leader," confirmed bearded figure. "As we said, we are your conscience."

He then turned his attention towards the three humans, who had stopped their little action.

"Our people will want to worship you," declared the woman. "Please, come with us to our village."

The three villagers began to back away, until they headed towards a path filled with palm trees. He followed them, for all intents and purposes flying towards their direction. He wondered what exactly he looked like. Looking down, he looked at his hands, both having a rather light tone, yet a strange golden tint to them. He looked at the couple and realized that they had guided him towards a strange sculpture that resembled a tiger's head with people dancing around it, and a rather old man with a wooden cane in front of said sculpture.

Said old man gazed upon what stood in front of him, for in his and all other mortals' eyes it took the form of a bright reddish light.

"Ah, great one! Your arrival was foreseen," he declared. "The prophecy has finally come true!"

' _Huh? What prophecy?'_ he wondered. _'Also, why are they here dancing around this stone? It this some sort of festival?'_

"Most likely," replied the evil conscience. "Hey boss, do you think they have some gut-rot?"

"Leader, please don't listen to him," spoke the good conscience. "It's not proper for a god to become...erm…tipsy. Especially with low quality drinks."

He rolled his eyes, and returned his attention to the old man, who seemed to be looking at something in the distance. He could see a village and some sort of incomplete building, but he was not really sure of what it was. All he knew is that it was odd.

"With your arrival, the great Temple can now be finished," said the old man.

' _So that is a temple…'_ thought the god. _'My temple, perhaps?'_

 _"Leader, let us go there,"_ suggested the good conscience.

He really needed to give names to these two. He couldn't simply call them "good conscience" and "evil conscience" forever, not could he? Actually, he could, but it was not very practical.

' _I'll just call them Black and White respectively,'_ he thought to himself.

The god went towards the hill here the unfinished temple was, and noticed that a large group of people where there, observing the scaffold that was around the temple's structure.

"Perhaps we could help the villagers to build the temple," suggested White who then pointed at a building near the centre of the small village. "You should gather the wood in your hand, leader, and bring it to the temple."

As he moved towards it, he realized that it was divided in three parts. – one with wood, another with grain, and while the last once was covered, he knew that inside was stored meat. The god waved his hand, and a pile of wood was summoned from the storehouse towards his hand. He moved towards the temple, and dropped the wood near the villagers that were gathered there.

He watched as they continued their work, building the temple, but he soon realized that they were working rather fast. A bit too fast. Nevertheless, it was good. The temple began to take shape, and soon he realized that it was a medium sized spire, having a rather wide opening as its entrance. After a while, the villagers began to remove the scaffold, and upon doing so, he felt something growing within him.

He felt a strange connection to the land, and also as if his own power grew. He could also hear a heartbeat coming from the temple, which oddly enough was in harmony with his own. Odd. He was a god and yet the form he currently had somehow possessed a heart.

The god felt an urge to enter the Temple, to see what it looked like inside. And so he entered the temple, his eyes observing the magnificent interior, certainly not what he had been expecting. The outside was certainly not reflected on the inside of his Temple.

"It's…amazing," the god said, his eyes falling onto the map in the middle of the chamber.

"Quite so, leader," agreed White. "And it was the tribe which built all this. And to think that it's a monument to you as a god!"

"A god…but what does it mean to be a god?" he murmured.

"Erm…boss?" spoke Black.

"How was I even born?" he asked the two. "Why am I here?"

"Well, like all gods you came from the void," explained White. "And you were born because the couple you helped prayed for your help."

"But if I was born at that moment, why do I remember something from before?" he asked.

"Hey boss, as weird as it may sound, perhaps this is not your first life," said Black.

White nodded in agreement. "Indeed leader. What exactly do you remember?"

"Few things. A man and a woman…an animal, I think it was a cat. There was also a dark figure and a flash of green light," he said. "But above all that, there was also a name."

His two spiritual advisors looked at him in curiosity.

"Something…I think it was…something like…Harry," he tried to remember. "Yes, that was the name. I think that, whatever I was, I was called Harry."

"Meh. Not a very godly name," said Black. "You should get a new one."

For some reason, while though was appealing, there was something within him that repudiated the thought of abandoning said name. But there were ways of solving these issues.

"The villagers can know me by a godly name, as you call it, but I will continue to think of myself as Harry," declared the god. "Now I just need to choose one."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : The Harry Potter franchise and all its characters belongs to J.K. Rowling, while the Black & White franchise belongs to Lionhead Studios.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

_** Chapter 2 – Identity   
** _

As the night fell on the island, if one was to look at the coast near the Great Temple, they would see a light throwing rocks at a stone pillar, attempting to hit a rather peculiar stone which stood at the pillar's peak, oddly in perfect balance. Indeed, such was the activity of a bored human who lived near said stone pillar, looking at the deity's attempts at hitting the rock.

"Why is this so frustrating!" said Harry quite irritated. "It either hits the pillar or flies over the damned rock!"

He took hold of another rock, and threw it once more at the stone. It nearly flew over the still rock again, but managed to touch its upper part, allowing it to fall off the pillar.

"Finally!" said the god.

"Erm… well done leader," said White. "But perhaps the time has come for you to look at the village of your followers."

He turned towards the temple, and gazed at the small village in the valley below. Curiously enough, the main landmark of the village proper was the oddly large and unfinished gate near it, apparently connecting the two rather steep hills that surrounded the northern half of the village and a small forest. Many piles of wood and stone were near the unfinished structure, as well as the tools that the villagers were using to build it.

"Why exactly are they building a gate there?" he wondered aloud as he approached the structure.

The villagers nearby were in awe as they watched the glowing light that they knew to be their god approaching their enormous gate, but the deity in question ignored them. Harry's curiosity was far more on the construct than on its creators. Yet he knew that he could not spend eternity staring at the gate. Well, technically he could, but such a thing was not very convenient and useful. Deciding to shift his attention to the villagers, the deity noticed that they had returned to their everyday actions. Now, most were returning to their homes, others gathering in the village centre to socialize and rest.

He looked at his own hands, observing the gold tint that his skin possessed. Not just his hands, but his whole body had that strange light skin tone with a golden tint, unlike the pure light skin tone of the inhabitants of this village. Perhaps it was normal for a god like himself, but there was something in this whole thing that irked him. And the most frustrating part was the fact that he could not understand why he felt such a thing.

" _Why do I feel like this?"_ he wondered. _"It's almost as if part of me is missing… but what?"_

These humans… these mortals were strange creatures. But they seemed to hold a strange value to their lives, and an equally strange dedication to their duties. Could the answer perhaps, be in them? He kept himself in these thoughts, and returned to his temple… his home in this strange land.

" _Can these humans hold the answers I seek?"_ thought Harry. _"But if they do, how exactly do I learn them? If I could only see through their eyes, then perhaps I would understand…"_

As this thought faded, he felt a warmth around him, followed by a bright light that surrounded him. His thoughts were of confusion and shock, and when the light faded, he was certain that something had changed, but what exactly? It was until he looked around that he understood what it was.

"Why is the temple larger?" he wondered aloud.

"Hey boss, I think it was you who got smaller," said Black.

Harry looked around, and quickly realized that he had indeed become smaller. In fact, if he was not mistaken, he was possibly the size of a human. Looking down at the reflective floor, he saw the image of a boy. The green eyes and the dark messy hair, alongside the rather peculiar and expensive looking robe he wore, was enough for a first impression of himself.

"That's…me." he whispered, before kneeling to take a closer look at his reflection.

"It seems, leader, that you have taken the shape of a human," said White.

He looked at the darkened reflection under him. "It seems so familiar… but distant and dark."

* * *

" _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

* * *

He could hear the words on his head, hollow echoes of someone in utter panic, but he did not recognize the voice. It was a man, that was certain, but why was he talking about him? And there was also another name, apparently feminine. So who was this Lily?

"Names… nothing but meaningless names," he mumbled. "But why are they so familiar?"

Sighing, he got up and decided to turn towards the entrance of the temple.

"Staying here pondering on this will bring nothing," he said. "I better go and see the village."

He walked towards the open entrance, the orange sunset being the first thing he saw of the outside in this diminished form. The courtyard at the entrance was empty, the only thing there being the grass that had not been stepped on by the builders of his temple. He turned around, and looked at the colossal structure that was the temple.

"Wow!" he said. "From here this thing is even bigger."

After gazing at the temple for a while, Harry decided to walk towards the village. As he passed by the people, he was mostly ignored by the villagers, some glancing at him much like they would do to anyone else. From the houses came the smell of cooked food, while others were preparing their meals outside the huts and longhouses.

The children were playing in the town centre, the crèche no longer open, their relatives watching over them. Some were called to their homes, warned that dinner was ready, and as the minutes passed the town centre became mostly empty, except for Harry who remained in a rather secluded spot, observing those who followed him. After a while, people began to leave their homes, heading to the centre of the village. Apparently, they liked to socialize during the night.

Clearly many children and aged people remained inside their homes, those outside being mainly adults and teenagers. He could clearly see that the inhabitants of the village had their own favoured companions, as groups were formed and some went to other parts of the village. He decided to wander around, hopefully continuing to be ignored as he had been until now. The moon was shining on his temple, the pale light radiating from the building making it look like some sort of beacon.

"Could be a bit redder," he heard Black mumble.

But as he walked around the outskirts of the village, he began to hear shouting coming from a nearby area. The tone certainly did not seem to be one of panic, instead it was the opposite. He quickly headed towards the source of the sound, and what he saw shocked and enraged him.

There was a group of pre-adolescent kids surrounding a cat, and attempting to throw stones at the small feline, who luckily managed to evade the rocks. And it seems that they were having fun doing so.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted, startling the kids who quickly turned towards him in fear.

Harry was not aware of it, but in such an infuriated state, his very being emanated a strong pressure that was overwhelming the little bastards. His presence was imposing, and the kids were certainly aware of it, even if they did not know who he truly was.

"Scram, now!" he barked, watching as the group of boys ran away from him.

He turned towards the kitten, and was startled upon noticing that the small animal was calmly looking at him. The tiny face certainly did not reflect any fear or any other emotion that the animal as capable of expressing.

"You're a strange little cat," mumbled the god before approaching it.

The kitten did not move. Instead, it seemed to be more curious about Harry than anything else. It had a light brown fur and several darker spots and stripes, and the eyes were of a green colour. Harry had gotten very close to it, and the kitten meowed in response. Harry went and began to pet the tiny feline, the cat accepting the god's caress.

"I have memories of a cat, you know," he said to the kitten. "I don't quite remember how it looked like… it's mostly a blur. But I am sure that there was a cat in those memories."

When he stopped petting the cat, the small animal seemed to be preparing to do something, and before Harry had the opportunity to get up, the kitten jumped to his shoulder, surprising the god.

"Well, you're a brave one, are you?" he commented as the cat turned around to be looking at the same direction as his.

At that moment, Harry felt a strange sensation. It was… the wholeness that seemed to have been missing. As if part of his had been returned after having been lost for a very long time. Could the cat have anything to do with it?

"It seems I'm stuck with you, little one," said Harry. "Unless, of course, you want to go away."

The kitten meowed in response, one which Harry interpreted as a "no", and he chuckled in response to the small cat. But as he prepared to leave the area, he heard several footsteps coming from behind him. He quickly turned around, and saw that a large group of villagers had arrived at his location. More specifically, it seemed that the kids from before had decided to bring reinforcements, and were looking quite smug.

"What are you doing in our village intruder?" demanded one of the villagers.

"I've seen him!" said a woman. "He was skulking around the houses before."

Harry smiled in amusement.

"Intruder? You bring me to this place, and call me an intruder?" he spoke calmly. "And why do you come with such hostility to me?"

He could clearly see the nervousness spreading across the faces of the kids who had been tormenting the kitten on his shoulder.

"Hey boss! Throw a rock at them!" suggested Black.

"Do no such thing leader!" said White. "Such violence is unnecessary!"

One of the men stepped forward.

"You have been threatening our children, and you ask why we are hostile?"

The indignation was very real, and the deceit caused by those little bastards had already caused enough damage to his "human reputation". It was time to sole this.

"I threatened no one," he replied. "But when a group of children decides that tormenting an animal with stones is fun… I must intervene. I cannot just give attention to you little humans, can I?"

The villagers were confused.

"What are you-"

In an instant, Harry's body began to glow in an immense blue light, the villagers shielding their eyes from the maelstrom of light. As it diminished, an ethereal figure remained there, exactly where Harry had once been, and an equally ethereal cat was on his shoulder. A bridge, between his human and true godly form.

"Let your eyes gaze upon me, I who am your god," he declared in an imposing tone. "My mercy may be immense, but I shall not allow cruelty to pass on this kingdom of mine."

The villagers were terrified and awed, in front of them the deity which they now worshiped and which resided within the temple at the hill.

"Those who shall inherit your legacy have shamed the very blood within their veins, and such a thing is worthy of punishment," he declared. "But know that I am a merciful god, and I shall be lenient today. I shall grant you a chance to redeem yourselves before my eyes, and those of your elders."

The pre-adolescents who he had been referring to nodded terrified, but grateful at the mercy of their god. The other villagers are also relived that they would not be suffering because of the actions of a group of kids.

Harry looked at his temple, and the hill where it was, before turning to the villagers.

"Tell me, what is the name of the temple's hill?" he asked.

One of the villagers had the courage to answer him. "Those who once lived here called it the hill of Utu-Enki."

"And why is that?" asked Harry.

"We don't know, Lord," replied the man. "The meaning has been long lost. Countless generations ago."

"Then hear me, for that is the name I take upon myself," declared the deity. "Know that I am, I always was, and I always shall be Utu-Enki. Listen to the name of god, and give it to your brethren, so they may know who it is they worship."

And with a dismissive motion, he watched as the villagers quickly left the area, heading back to the village. He assumed once more his human form, the kitten also returning to normal.

"Whoa… where did that come from?" he wondered.

"Ha! It's in your blood boss!" said Black. "But you were too tame."

"I think he took care of the problem rather well," commented White.

The kitten also replied. "Meow."

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned towards the temple, and decided it was time to return to his residence. He had to plan for his future, and that of the village. It was clear that these people needed to be set on a right path, and good thing he was there to make sure it happened.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _

And after a long time, here is the second chapter of the story. I apologize for the delay. I want to say that while I will be following the general plot of the Black & White series, I will take a few "artistic liberties" with the plot and lore. The kitten which Harry met is one of them (and I am sure some or many of you will understand what role he will play in the story), as well as his unique ability to assume a human form (it should be obvious where he got that). Also, the name which Harry assumed came from the names of two Sumerian deities – Utu and Enki.


End file.
